


Stupid idea

by Nobody_just_me



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad Ideas, Cute, F/M, Fun, Sports
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobody_just_me/pseuds/Nobody_just_me
Summary: Was passiert, wenn zwei der Avengers Langeweile haben?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader





	Stupid idea

Es war abwechslungsweise mal ein ruhiger Nachmittag im Tower. Die meisten waren entweder trainieren, oder in der Küche kochen. Gelangweilt ließ ich mich neben Thor auf der Couch nieder und starrte ebenfalls in die Leere. Der Gott und ich verstanden uns schon immer gut, wir waren wie Partner in Crime und spielten den anderen oft Streiche. Es kamen schon recht viele lustige Aktionen von uns zusammen, aber dabei muss man sagen, dass sie nicht immer ganz so glimpflich ausgingen. Mein Kopf spielte den letzten Streich noch einmal vor meinem Auge und er war recht lange her... Doch im Moment war mir nicht nach Streichen, auch wenn es eine Menge Spaß bedeutete. Mein Blick wanderte durch den Raum. Es war alles recht modern eingerichtet, leider leidete die Bequemlichkeit des Sofas darunter, aber Tony wollte nur, dass es dem Auge gefiel. Die riesigen Fenster tränkten den Raum in reichlich Sonnenlicht und breiteten noch eine fantastische Ausschau über New York. Die Stadt, die wir schon so oft vom Bösen befreit hatten. Zusammen als Team. Selbst wenn wir uns manchmal ein bisschen fetzten, sind wir wie eine riesige Familie. Steve übernimmt definitiv die Rolle des Vaters, keine Frage und Tonys Aufgabe ist es ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Meine Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben. Wir sind schon ein Haufen seltsame Leute. Thor neben mir schaute mich fragend an und musste auch lächeln. "An was denkst du Lady (Y/N)? Wieder an Steve?", ich schaute ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. "Du weißt ganz genau, dass du das nicht so rausposaunen sollst.", sein schallendes Lachen hallte durch den Raum und seine riesige Hand landete auf meiner Schulter. "Du weißt doch, wie viel Spaß es mir macht, dich vorzuführen.", meine Mundwinkel wanderten wieder nach oben. "Ich weiß...", er schenkte mit ein glorreiches Lächeln, doch dann änderte sich sein Blick, als er etwas hinter mir entdeckte. Ein mir allzu bekanntes Funkeln blitzte in seinen blauen Augen und ich drehte mich auch in die Richtung. Dort an der Wand lehnte etwas, und nicht irgendwas, sondern das Schild vom lieben Captain America. Mein Blick, traf den von dem Blonden neben mir. Wir waren uns einig. Fast zeitgleich sprangen wir auf und stürzten uns auf das Schild. Er wusste ganz genau, das ich schneller bin als er, also versuchte Thor mich festzuhalten. Es gelang ihm und ich fiel der Länge nach zu Boden, doch so leicht, ließ ich mich von meinem Plan nicht abbringen, also fasste ich den Fuß von Thor und brachte ihn ins Wanken. Den Moment nutze ich aus und sprang schnell auf und eilte weiter, bevor er mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen konnte. Mit nur ein paar Sekunden Verspätung griff Thor nach dem Schild, aber ich kam ihm zuvor. Triumphierend hielt ich das rot, blau, weiße Schild in die Höhe. "Jetzt bleibt nur die Frage, was wir damit machen...", mein Kopf ratterte und schließlich kam mir eine einleuchtende Idee. Ich deutete Thor hier stehen zu bleiben und rasch eilte ich an die entgegengesetzte Seite des Raumes. Mit den Worten "Fang" schmiss ich den Schutzschild wie eine Frisbee zu dem Blonden. Zuerst war er etwas perplex, doch dann erklärte ich ihn, dass es eine Art Sport ist und schon schnell fand er Gefallen daran. So ging es einige Zeit weiter, bis mein Spielkamerade etwas zu viel Schwung nahm und unsere 'Frisbee' über meinen Kopf flog. Enthusiastisch drehte ich mich um und sprintete, um das Schild noch zu fangen. Da es fast den Boden berührte schmiss ich mich auf den Holzboden und schlitterte noch einen Meter, bis das Schild ihn meinen Händen landete. Thor lachte sich hinter mir fast zu Tode und sein lautes Lachen müsste eigentlich im ganzen Tower zu hören sein. Auch mir entlockte die ganze Situation ein Kichern, bis ich die Schuhe einen Meter vor mir sah. Sofort verstummte mein Gelächter und meine Augen wanderten an der Person vor mir hoch. Ein Steve mit verschränkten Armen schaut abwarten zu mir runter. Jegliche Emotion verließ mein Gesicht und ich schaute zu ihm hoch. Wir hielten den Augenkontakt für eine Weile und Thor im Hintergrund schien sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen zu können. Ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zierte meine Lippen und rasch stand ich auf. Mit einem entschuldigeden Blick hielt ich ihm sein Schild hin. Er rührte sich immer noch nicht, sondern schaute mich nur an. Thor und du hatten den Captain nicht bemerkt, aber in Wirklichkeit stand er die ganze Zeit dort und beobachte mit einem hochgezogenen Mundwinkel, wie ihr beide im Wohnraum rumtollt. Er versuchte es abzustreiten, aber er musste zugeben, dass du verdammt süß aussiehst, mit seinem viel zu großen Schild. Seine Gefühle für dich hatten sich mit der Zeit entwickelt, wo du hier wohntest. Selbst, wenn er zugeben muss, dass du immer irgendeinen Streich im Kopf hast, kann er es dir einfach nicht lange übelnehmen. Nicht so einer unglaublich liebenswerten Person wie dir, mit deinem Unschuldsblick, von dem du wahrscheinlich gar nicht weißt, was es mit ihm macht.

**Author's Note:**

> Danke fürs Lesen! <3  
> Ich hoffe, euch hat diese kleine Story gefallen ^^


End file.
